This invention relates to a novel glove and ball structure which resembles a paddle and ball structure. The ball is fixedly attached to the paddle by a stretchable member and returns to the paddle after it is hit by the user.
The present invention eliminates the need for a paddle and provides a glove-like member to be worn by the user to which the stretchable member or a rubber band and ball is detachably secured. The ball is fixedly attached to one end of the rubber band and is fixedly attached at its other end to a disk member. A pocket is formed in the palm of the glove, which receives and holds the disk to attach the rubber band/ball combination to the glove, allowing the ball to return to the user's hand after it is slapped. The length of the stretchable member can be adjusted, and the glove member may have a padded palm to prevent injury to the user. The glove member is constructed so that it can be worn on either hand.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved novelty toy structure which will find widespread use.
Another object is to provide such a device which is safe to use, can be used by people of different skills and ages and is portable.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a novelty toy which includes a glove structure that can be worn on either hand, is attractive and will lend itself to large commercial success.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a glove and ball combination in which the balls are interchangeable for use with the glove.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.